chroniclesofarnfandomcom-20200214-history
Priory
A Priory is a combination Temple and School used by the followers of Gizad to educate the people. Whereas Priories are seen as basic schools for the primary education, Academies which are more like Universities. Originally, a Priory was any institution where someone may receive their 'first' education either in religious studies or simply in reading and writing. It later expanded its mission to teach basic magical skill (novice-level magic) to those people who aspired to take the Test and be accepted into the Academy of Tor Gizad. History Priories of Gizad began spreading into the Marches a century after the humans of Kel Arn made contact with the Gnomes of Tor Gizad in 275 KR. The first Priory was created in Kel Arn in 380 KR and then in Kel Mara in 394. Priories by Barony / North Marches #Kingsport Priory (using a design of buildings which became common in the Marches) Operation Priories bring education to a given town. They bring civilization, civility, manners, etiquette, literature and knowledge. They are a much-needed source of order in a generally untamed area. In many cases, the students who are enrolled at the Priory will often make the commute back and forth from their home to the classroom depending on how far they live from the grounds. It is only in winter when the priory's dormitory is full when making such a trek back and forth in harsh weather is too difficult. it is for this reason that most parents of the children attending the priory will only board their children at the priory for the three months of winter. Only those who are wealthy enough - and have need to board their child far from home - will lodge their young there for a majority of the year. 'The Bell' In large cities and some towns, the tolling of temple bells replaces the more casual accounting of the day’s passage of "morning" and "evening". The Pilgrims of Gizad treasure their hourglasses, carefully measuring the time by the falling sands. Clerics of Arn may assign acolytes to watch sundials, carefully adjusted by years of observation of the sun’s movements in the sky. Traditionally, the hours are marked by the ringing of the bell three times; three bells at Prime and three bells at the sixth time as well. The bell originally is for the students and Mastes of the priory to keep on schedule but many townsfolk start to adopt it as a means of keeping track of time in their own lives. ''The Hours At prime, the morning bell rings to awaken all within the Priory (and generally all those who are within ear-shot of the bell). Within the three hours between Prime and Second the members of the priory will wash, dress and file down to the dining hall for a breakfast of simple fare. At second, all of the students must be seated in whatever classroom they need to be in for their courses. Many of the priory's staff will begin their chores for the day whether it's cutting or hauling firewood to stock the hearths or begining laundry. The third bell of the day is generally the signal for lunch to be served. Only when the bell is rung will the doors to the dining hall be opened for the students. Many of the classes taugh at the priory will end a bit before the third bell so that the students are able to clean up before the mid-day meal and line up before the door into the dining hall. After eating the students will often retire to the courtyard to play at games or relax. At the fourth bell, the students will attend their second class of the day and are expected to be in their seats before the bell is rung. The fifth bell is often the occasion when many of the priory to explore their own projects. The students will often occupy themselves with their assignments or the like. Masters of the Priory will often use this time to speak privately with the students to tutor them in whatever material needs to be revisited. The sixth bell is when dinner is served and the students return to their dormitory for however much longer they wish to remain awake before the last bell of the day. It is generally the last bell of the day as it is eitehr night or near-dark by this hour. Landmarks *Bell Tower; Though it may vary as to where the bell tower is located (as a seperate building or apart of the Priory or Tower), the bell tower is crucial to the operation of the Priory and, in time, the town around it. Buildings of a Priory Each Priory is slightly different than the next but there are a few buildings that are common to every design. 'Priory' The priory, the name by which the whole structure is known, is the central home of the instructors. It is often a large structure to accommodate both the private quarters for all staff as well as the administrative offices of the Chapter. Most priorys also double as the location where the lectures and instruction is given to the students. The Priory is shown as number #4 on the map. 'Tower' Every Priory has a Tower within its design. Whether it's attached to a larger structure (as was the case in early priory designs) or as a separate building, the tower is the symbolic hub of the grounds and is often the location that doubles as the library and temple. The Tower is shown as number #3 on the map. 'Great Hall' The Great Hall of the Priory is usually similar in construction to the Dormitory and may actually be the ground floor of the dorm in some cases. The Great Hall is the main point of assembly, meals and even some classes within the grounds. The Great Hall is shown as number #7 on the map. Known Features Feature/Priory Organization A Priory is lead by a Prior who has the authority to run the temple-school as he sees fit. The Prior is advised by his Chapter, a collection of teachers and clergy that teach at the school in various functions. 'The Chapter' The chapter is comprised of several offices each responsible with a particular duty to oversee the function of the Temple. *Prior: Responsible for the entire Priory and is the liason between it and the local noble family. **Sub-Prior: Responsible for the day-to-day operations of the Priory *Chamberlain: Responsible for the physical needs of the students. *Custos: Responsible for the maintenance of the buildings *Keeper: Responsible for the Library and the educational services. *Kitchener: Responsible for all of the meals served as well as all of the food stores *Hospitaler: Responsible for healing all of the injured or ill within or around the Priory. 'The Staff''' *maid *cook Priories of Gizad School/Priory Category:Arcane Lexicon Category:Divine Lexicon Category:Temple/Gizad Category:Structure Category:School Category:Divine